


The Lion and his Prey (Spell-Chucker)

by carpe_noctem



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anduin is lovingly possessive, Fluff and Smut, He knows what he wants, I did my best, I do not know how to tag, Khadgar is inexperienced, LionTrust, M/M, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Lothar, Protective Lothar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/pseuds/carpe_noctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin was a hard man respected and trusted. The Stormwind guards knew when he barked an order it was to be done immediately and done right. Then Khadgar came into his life. </p><p>Quick story that turned into somewhat of a plot. Wrote it as my brain wouldn't shut down for me to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion and his Prey (Spell-Chucker)

Anduin was a hard man respected and trusted. The Stormwind guards knew when he barked an order it was to be done immediately and done right. Then Khadgar came into his life. In the eyes of his comrades everything changed. Apparently they saw the chemistry both of the men denied. The mage balanced the hard exterior that made The Lion of Azeroth what he was.

The spell-chucker was an innocent. Khadgar dove headfirst into defeating the Fel and in doing so tested his bravery and courage. Yes Khadgar’s heart was thumping in his chest and the nervousness was there but the Mage always knew his abilities would bring him to complete any task. The amount of knowledge that was available to him was immense, and he wasn’t going to waste it.

It was those things that brought Lothar to looking at Khadgar in a different way. The commander never thought that he would look at a man. Occasionally in his younger days he would get drunk with other initiates, and sometimes the night ended in quick messy work of hands on both parties for mutual release. After the death of his wife later on he had few one night stands with women who were at the Goldshire Inn but nothing more.

“Surprise surprise...you are nose deep in a book.” The tone of Anduin’s voice wasn’t excoriating but with a hint of teasing.

Khadgar blinked as he looked up. His vision clearing to see the older man looking at him with a smirk. “Yes. Always it seems but I….”

“There is no need to explain. I am here by command of my dear sister to invite you for dinner. I say command because she does not think that my job is daunting enough that I have to include being her messenger today.”

“I am sorry.” Khadgar blushed but immediately hid under his book to cover up the flush of his cheeks.

“It is alright. My gryphon enjoyed flying here to get you. Damn thing nudged me closer to the door. Let us go. I do not have all day.”

“Well, I am not dressed appropriately for dinner.” The mage wore robes that were frayed on the edges.

Khadgar had been cleaning the many rooms of the tower earlier and did manual labor instead of magic to accomplish everyday tasks.

“Then get dressed. I do not have all day.”

With a sigh, Khadgar stood up and hurried to the adjoining room to wash up. There were clothes left from Medivh. Before the Fel the Guardian of Tirisfal loved having his close friends staying in the tower. How easily it is to think of a simpler time. Clearing his thoughts, Khadgar came out with a dark blue robe and a grey tunic shirt underneath.

It made his brown eyes shine. His inner thought made Anduin jerk upright. Hoping the mage didn’t see his action, Lothar turned sideways and focused on a fascinating cobweb that splayed across a corner.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Damn it, Anduin cringed. Clearing his throat, the older man turned back to look at Khadgar. “Say again?”

“Do I have something on my face or does this not look right for dinner? I do not want to seem out of place. I saw you jerk. I thought maybe I had done something wrong.”

Lothar rolled his eyes, “No, you are fine. I have had a long day, and I am tired."

Khadgar bit his lower lip unconsciously, and that grabbed the older man’s attention.

 _Stop looking you peon_. Lothar’s inner voice was starting to get on his nerves.  
Out of his character, Lothar knew that the mage wasn’t going to be comfortable unless he said something. “I said you are fine. You manage not to look like a kid."

With the smile on the mage’s face, the compliment was the right thing to say.  
“Iamnotakid.” Khadgar stated in a rush as he passed Anduin to go.

“Keep telling yourself that and maybe you would start to believe it.”

The ride back to Stormwind was straightforward and quick. The gryphon knew the area well enough to make detours heading to the castle. Khadgar was gripping Lothar’s waist tight but felt safe. Anduin closed his eyes briefly as he felt the mage’s warmth on his back. It felt good.

Being a human means seeking intimacy or attention from another no matter the circumstances. Grief, war, and past experiences have taught Anduin to be the man that he is. Somehow Khadgar was working his way into Lothar’s mind. Being the Supreme Commander and those duties accept the hard perception of a person and make it work. In his personal life, it doesn’t.

 _You need to find good in all the bad that has happened in your life, Anduin._  
It was his sister’s voice in his head. He needed to have a discussion with the view of his sister and his inner self. He had handled his hard life.

_Damn it, Lothar; you are arguing with voices and one of them being yours. You need a drink. I'll visit Ironforge. The dwarves have the best and the strongest ale in their taverns._

“Your gry…your gryphon likes to tease.” Khadgar said as he quickly ran to the nearest bush. He let the nauseated feeling pass before walking back to Lothar.

“That means he likes you.” Anduin walked with Khadgar to the castle. The sounds of the city’s patrons and little children running around made Khadgar closer to Lothar. “Give me back my dolly! I am telling Mother!”

“There is nothing to be scared of. I will protect you.” The words came out honest and stern.

“Thank you. You never know with burglars and their wandering hands trying to get coin from you.”

What Khadgar didn’t realize was that Anduin had a protective hand on the mage’s lower back. He was too busy paying attention in front of him. The look on Lothar’s face must have oozed caution because everyone parted away from the pair.

Once at the huge hall Anduin directed Khadgar to the center circle where his sister the Queen and young Varian was sitting.

“Oh it is good to see you, Khadgar. You made it in time.” The Queen made a gesture of her hand to let the few guards who were obliviously blind to see their commander was with the mage be at ease. The interaction didn’t go unnoticed with Lothar.

“If I ever see you be on guard like that again towards Khadgar, I will have you wash the shit of the gnolls that we have captive. Do I make myself clear?” Lothar whispered toward the two asshats.  
“Yes sir…apologizes.. sir.”

Anduin turned and smirked at his sister whose eyebrow was raised mischievously. That made the smirk instantly leave. Oblivious Khadgar was too interested at the sheer magnificence of the room to notice the exchange. “No matter how many times I see this place, it still has me in awe.”

Taria Wrynn brought her attention to Khadgar. “Yes it is quite a sight but being in it for so long you start to go cross eyed. Let’s go eat, shall we? Come on Varian.”

The Queen would usually go to the dining area to eat but after the King’s death, there was a small but still magnificent table in the grandeur of the kitchen. The Queen personally added it with personal touch for herself and her family to eat at.

The kitchen prepared the meal and staff let the family and Khadgar eat. "So Khadgar, I know the tower is yours but I want you to know you have a room here any time you like. I hate to have you off by yourself. Please humor an old Queen such as myself.”

“My lady, you are everything beautiful and never old.” The mage said honestly which brought a smile to Taria. “ I don’t want to impose."

“You are our Guardian, Khadgar. You are never imposing. Let it be said that you can live here now.” The Queen made it not debatable which the young man only nodded and thanked the Queen.  
“Good. Now that we have that settled, let us eat. Varian, do not play with your food. Anduin, stop enticing him.”

Anduin made a mock innocent gesture as if to say he would honor the queen's request but still flicked a pea at his nephew.

The dinner was nice and simple. Taria told stories of her brother pranking her and her friends when they were little. Of course Andun denied the events ever happening but seeing Khadgar laugh until tears were forming at the corner of his eyes, Anduin didn’t stop his sister. It made him feel at ease like he was home.

The Queen ended with saying how she needed to get her son washed and ready for bed. That led a childish groan from Varian. “But, Mother! I took a bath last week!”

Taria had ahold of her son as they parted ways. “Anduin, please take Khadgar and show him his room. It is the one by the library.”

The men walked in silence as Anduin stopped at Khadgar’s door. “This is it. Open the door. It is your room after all, spell-chucker.”

“That is to be my nickname now? Spell-chucker? I suppose I will take it rather than kid.”

“Oh no. You are still a kid.” Anduin teased as the mage opened the door.  
The room was large and in Stormwind colors. The bed made of dark wood and stood in the middle of the room. In the left corner was a shelf full of books. Anduin walked to shelf and found a book to tilt which opened the library.

“There are secret doors in most of the rooms. This one I knew had that when my sister told me it was by the library.”  
Khadgar was taking in the room when he stopped by Anduin. “This is all too much, and I humbly accept. I take it there is no argument with the Queen to say no.”

“Unless you want to be spending time in a cell, no there is not." They both knew that the Queen wouldn’t jail the Guardian but neither wanted to test that theory.

“You should go explore the library. I know you are itching to bury your nose in a book.”

“You know me so well, Lothar.”

“It’s Anduin, and yes I would like to think so. I also want to get to know you more," said the commander who surprised himself that he said the words out loud. His body stiffened at waiting on Khadgar’s reaction.

To be honest it did surprise the mage somewhat but he took it all in stride.

Gathering the courage to come closer to Anduin, Khadgar stopped and brought his hand to the commander’s leather tunic. “What did you say?"

“I think you heard me.”

“No, I did not. Please repeat the words.”

A moment of silence filled the room and when Khadgar thought Anduin wasn’t going to say anything, he let his hand drop.

A calloused hand immediately took a hold of the mage's soft one to stop it from leaving. “I said I would like to think I know you bookworm and I want…I want to get to know you better. If the feelings that I have been experiencing are not one sided. Are they, Khadgar?”

As if the mage had no control over his mouth, he shook his head and spoke. “They are not. One sided I mean.”

That was all Anduin needed to pull the younger man to him kissing him full on his luscious lips. The commander seized the moan that escaped the mage. “Oh how I’ve wanted to do that for some time.” The voice was his own but he didn’t recognize it due to the want and need he had for the Guardian.

They broke for air, and he saw that Khadgar’s eyes were closed. He thought that this was a dream and once he woke up, it would all come crashing down on him.

“Open your eyes, Khadgar. I want to see those brown eyes of yours.”

Khadgar opened them slowly as Anduin was right there, noses touching. “When did you first want to kiss me?” Khadgar's voice was breathless like the kiss consumed him as well. It had.

“When you broke me out of the cell by sheeping the guard.” That made Khadgar blush which Anduin proceeded to kiss away.

“Please do not use me as an attempt to fill the void of all you have lost. I do not think I can handle that.”

Anduin understood why Khadgar would question him. The commander wasn’t an easy man to get along with, and he had teased and bantered with the mage.  
Anduin would rather put himself back in the cell than to hurt the younger man.

“I would be lying if I said that if we do this it will not be easy. I am the The Lion of Azeroth after all but you seem to tame me.”

Khadgar made a scoffing sound but it quickly died down when Lothar pulled the mage closer to him by his ass. The younger man shuddered as he felt Anduin’s erection against his thigh.

“We do not have to do anything you do not want to.” That was immediately silenced when Khadgar kissed him hard.

“I want this. Though I am not experienced I do know what I want. I want you.”

“Watch what you say, spell-chucker, because once I have you I will not stop or hold back. You are mine once I take you.”

Anduin didn’t mean the words to come out sounding so possessive but it was how he was feeling. The commander was a man of action.

Khadgar did not mind at the least bit.  
The mage’s eyes were dark with want. “Make me yours. Make me feel it…please.” The word nervously spoken but this was new to him. He knew of sex by what he read but to be experiencing it was a little overwhelming.

Anduin moved Khadgar until his back was against the shelf knocking books falling to the floor. Both men not giving a damn. The only thing they cared about was that moment in time. The older man resumed in attacking Khadgar’s mouth trying to get inside the mage in any way possible. That made Anduin’s cock twitch in excitement of what it implied.

“As much as I want to fuck you right here against the bookcase, I do have some decency to have your first time on a bed.”

The mage nodded in agreement and let out a not so manly squeak as Anduin picked him up taking Khadgar to the massive bed. Khadgar wrapped his legs around Lothar grinding his erection against the other.

“You are testing what little patience I have, spell-chucker.” Anduin grit out.

“Ah..sorry..." Khadgar sobbed against Anduin’s mouth.

“No, you are not.” Anduin grunted as he tossed the younger man onto the bed.

“No I am not. Please Anduin!” Khadgar didn’t know what he was begging for; all he knew was that he wanted Lothar to not stop touching him. The commander got on the bed with his knees on each side of the mage’s leg. The look on Khadgar as he laid spread out on the bed, looking at Anduin with the kind of breathless wonder and immeasurable love that made the older man undress faster than he thought possible. Once the offending clothing was removed, Anduin laid on top of the mage, wanting to feel those lips against his again. It was addicting.

“I’m still dressed while you are not. I need to fix that.” Khadgar whispered a spell that made his clothing to ash. Anduin jerked in surprise, sitting up on his haunches before the mage pulled him back down. “I am fine. Just took care of the issue.” The younger man said against Anduin’s lips.

It was Anduin’s turn to cry out because of the magic residual made Khadgar’s skin flushed against his cool skin.

“Let me prepare you, Khadgar. I need to see you come undone for me and only me. You are mine once I take you.”

The words from earlier made Khadgar whimper. “Do you trust me, my mage?”

“Yes.”

“Then turn around for me.” It was the hint of commanding voice that made the tip of Khadgar’s cock pool precum on Anduin’s stomach.

Anduin got up from the bed to get oil from the wash room. It was there for occupant for reduce stress and the fragrance smelled that of earthy and sweet, very fitting of it for his mage. When Anduin returned, he saw Khadgar slowly rolling his hips against the bed while raking his brown eyes up and down Anduin’s body. The man whose body showed scars old and new, muscles that of a man but stealthiness of a lion.

“Like what you see?”

Other than verbally express his acknowledgement, Khadgar ran his hand down his body to stroke his cock. A growl escaped Anduin as removed Khadgar’s hand away. “You will have your release when I’m deep inside you, mage. Do you understand?” Not waiting for an answer, Anduin grabbed the vial that thankfully was on the bed after the older man’s haste to get to his mage. The oil ran slowly around his fingers as he trailed down to Khadgar’s lower back and more to his ass which Anduin firmly slapped.

The whole time, Khadgar was not quiet and Anduin was very pleased. “That’s it. I want to hear you.” The mage eagerly complied. When the older man poured the oil on Khadgar and eased a finger inside the younger male, Khadgar’s body jerked. “Sshh, I’ve got you. Relax.” To help the process, Anduin massaged the globe of the mage’s ambled ass. The action helped ease the tension and Khadgar started to move his hips. Adding another finger with more oil applied, the commander kept up the action until Khadgar started to beg.

“ Anduin! … _please._.!”

“There you are. You’ve found your voice. Please what, my mage? Use your words. I need to know what you want.”

“I want you inside me now! I’m ready!” It took every ounce of Anduin’s sheer willpower to not do what the mage was demanding but being that this was Khadgar’s first time, Anduin didn’t want to hurt the mage. Adding another digit, the mage keened at the sensation. “ Anduin…damn it ! Lothar..take me! Make me feel it..I’m ready..”

Almost in a trance seeing how Khadgar’s body was accepting Anduin’s fingers, he had to shake his head to brush his hair back out of his face. Slowly removing his fingers, the mage whimpered at the loss but once feeling Anduin’s cock head brush his dusky hole, he sucked in a breath.

“ Khadgar. I want to see you.” Maneuvering the shaky mage on his back, Anduin kissed Khadgar while bring the younger man’s legs around his waist. Anduin broke the kiss to look at those brown eyes.

“ Please..” As the words escaped out of Khadgar, Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth eased inside his younger lover. Watching for any pain or discomfort, Anduin kept eye contact.

It was like that was the only word Khadgar knew. The swell inside Anduin, his ego stroked, that he was going to be the mage’s first. By Azeroth, he was going to make the spell-chucker experience more and then some.

Seconds seemed like hours to Khadgar when he felt Anduin finally sheathed his cock fully inside him, made the mage shed a tear. Lothar brushing the tear away as he softly kissed those plump lips. Sigh escaped the younger man when the Lion roll his hips, testing the waters.

“ Move …” Khadgar tilted his head back as his body was getting accustomed to being full. The movements made the sweat roll down the younger man’s neck as Anduin licked the saltiness, pressing a firm kiss on the skin.

After a few thrusts in, Anduin pulled out and jerked his hips, making the mage cry out. “ By the Light, there!” Khadgar shuddered when the older man smiled. Hair in his face but the spell caster could see the intense lust on Anduin’s eyes. The commander closed his eyes as the sounds became more and more clamorous mixed in with his grunts.

Khadgar felt his body become like currents in Stormwind’s waters. Anduin was the wind with his body moving against his. Both men coming together creating wave after wave of pleasure. The surprise on Anguin’s face was in awe that he was more on Khdgar’s release that his own snuck on him.

Like all currents, everything became calm.

Anduin knew he had to move for the bodily fluids would become uncomfortable but when the older man made movement to slip out of Khadgar’s body, the mage quickly wrapped his legs around Lothar.

“Stay…for a bit longer.” Khadgar’s voice, like a whisper, as if he didn’t want to disturb what happened between them. The smile on Anduin’s face made Khadgar’s heart flutter.

“Here, let’s rearrange so I won’t crush you. I like you breathing.”

Khadgar felt Anduin move to where they were on their sides. Lothar moved the mage’s legs on his. Chest to back, Anduin placed a protective/possessive hand on his lover’s lower belly. Swiping the mage’s cum on his fingers to have a taste. Looking back, the action made Khadgar gasp and his spent cock twitch.

Anduin brought his lips to Khadgar’s ear, “You taste devine. Now that I’ve had a taste, I’m addicted.”

The words seemed like a spell, going through Khadgar’s body and let out a moan. “You are amorous and I wouldn’t expect less of you.”

“Very true, my spell-chucker. I’ll be like the roosters on my uncle’s farm. You would have to douse water on me to cool me off.” That made Khadgar pause, “Explain more please.” Anduin made his touch lower as he traced a finger on Khadgar’s slit. “The roosters would get so sexually aroused that I would have to chuck them in water.” As he was explaining, Anduin kept touching his mage. Now that he had the younger man on another level in their relationship, he was going to show how much he needed Khadgar.

“I see. I think there are better ways to keep you sated. Good thing I wear robes, easier access.”

Anduin’s cock slipped out and the older man took that moment to move Khadgar so he could see his face.

“I intend to do that and more. You balance me in ways I can’t describe. I see you and I want to make true to what I said earlier, you are mine. My words may be possessive but it is my way of dealing on how you make me feel. Something I have never felt since…since Cal’s mother.”

Khadgar listened and felt a tear fall down his cheek. “I love you.” He immediately stiffened and went to place his hand over his mouth but Anduin caught it. “And I love you, my spell-chucker. Let’s get some rest before I take you to wash room and explore your body properly.”

That made Khadgar blush. “The wash room has windows though and we might be seen.”

“You have to be flying in order to see and I don’t think anyone would be. If they are, they’ll see that you are mine and I am yours.”

An evil smirk came across the mage. “Oh so you don’t mind anyone seeing me completely naked and cock flushed by your ministrations?”

Without a beat, Anduin shook his head and let out a growl. “Then we must bring light in the room.”  
Khadgar whispered a spell and a light began to encase the room.

“Oh how we can use your spells in ways the Kirin Tor never thought they would be used for.”

“You’re such an amorous rooster.”

“I’ll show you again how amorous my cock can be.”

 

Down the hall……

“Oh by Ironforge steel…how come you didn’t tell me that it was Sir Lothar and…and his mage…!!”  
The guard from earlier that day did a favor for his fellow mate to do the evening shift. He was told to stand by the high doors of the castle and go east of the building but only stand by the high doors. The rooms were private. By his stupidity, the sounds of Anduin and Khadgar made him thought of someone trying to barge in the castle. (It’s not a secret now that Anduin is loud in bed. Lol)

“Did you pry in the room?” Asked the older guard, who told the asshat to only stand by the high doors.

“No…I…I..um investigated a noise and turned around right when I realized what it was.”

The older guard, who has been with Anduin Lothar for quite some time, knew that it was only a matter of time for the Lion to capture his spell-chucker. He just wished that it would have lasted another day. “ Damn, now I have to take Jexuun’s shift.”

“What does that have to do with my impending death…or worse having to clean gnolls shit!?”

“Were you fallen on your head as a child? Sir Lothar loves the mage. The private rooms I told you about are Khadgar’s. Jex and I placed a bet when our commander would come to his senses and bed the younger man. And if I won, Jex would buy my drinks for a week.”

“I’ll tell the Queen to take my resignation. I’m doomed or I could not say anything.”

“Sir Anduin would know.”

“Shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> As a World of Warcraft player since Vanilla, I never thought I would write a Warcraft story. I did my best and sorry if there was any mistakes. Also I hope I did ok with how Travis Fimmel portrayed Anduin Lothar and that goes for Khadgar and the others.
> 
> The part of describing the oil, I tried to initiate Alchemy/Herbalism and wanted to so bad put Khadgar's Whisker listed but that would be weird (http://www.wowhead.com/item=3358/khadgars-whisker) 
> 
> Also, when Anduin is describing the roosters, there is a quest where you have to put the roosters in a puddle of water to cool them off. It's called Chasing The Chicken, Lol. (http://www.wowhead.com/quest=30318/chasing-the-chicken)
> 
> And last, Jexuun is a friend of mine in my guild. He happens to be the Guild Master, Lol. He plays a draenei pally. in the story though he's only mentioned
> 
> If there were any errors, please tell me and I'll fix. Comments and kudos are like rare drops in World of Warcraft, I welcome them !


End file.
